Advance Stride
"Advance Stride" (前進超越 Zenshin Sutoraido) is a keyword exclusive to G units, and introduced in Advance Booster Set Origin 1: Fortress of the Cold King. Characteristics G units with the "Advance Stride" ability have the following characteristics: *They have a red-colored frame with golden lines. *They have an original power of 20000, in addition to a "+", reflecting the fact that they gain power from their heart card. *They are grade 4 cards with "Triple Drive!!!". How It Works "Advance Stride" is described as a continuous ability which, once it is active, allows you to Stride a face down G unit that possesses this ability from your G zone on your vanguard circle face up, temporarily. It is done in the following form, and can only be done once per turn: *During the stride step of your ride phase (which comes after the ride step), if the number of cards already face up in your G zone is three or more, you may choose two or more cards from your hand with the sum of their grades being 6 or more, and discard them. *After paying the cost, choose the G unit you want to Stride that is face down from your G zone. The G zone is located in front of the damage zone and to the left of the field. It can hold up to 16 cards during deck construction, with a maximum of 4 cards with the same printed card name, just like the main deck. *Put the chosen G unit on your vanguard circle face up, and it becomes your new vanguard. This is considered as striding a G unit. All of your units that were previously on your vanguard circle become heart cards. The cards that changed to be heart cards are now associated with the G unit you Strode. If your heart cards were previously in Legion state, your vanguard loses the state. If your heart cards were deleted, turn them face up. *Choose one of the associated heart cards that is not a G unit, and the G unit that was placed gains the original power and card name of that heart card. *The G unit you Strode is put in the same standing or resting state as your vanguard was prior to Striding. However, other states no longer persist on your vanguard. *After the moment referred above, all the "when placed on" and "when Stride" abilities are activated at the same time, and the player chooses the order in which to resolve them (paying any required costs). Details *At the end of any turn, if there are G units on your vanguard or rear-guard circles, return them to your G zone face up. *When heart cards return to being your vanguards, they are put in the same standing/resting state as your G unit was before it left the field. If your heart cards were in Legion state prior to Striding, they return in Legion state. However, this is not considered "becoming Legion". *If an associated heart card leaves the vanguard circle, and it was the card that you chose while Striding, your G unit vanguard loses the card name and power it had gained. After that, if there are other heart cards that are not G units, choose one of them, then your G unit vanguard gains the card name and original power of the chosen heart card. If the new chosen heart card was not associated with your G unit, it now becomes associated with it. *When a G unit would be put into any zone other than the G zone or a circle, the G unit is never put into that zone as a result, but must be put face up into your G zone immediately, instead. *When a unit other than G unit is put/placed on top of a G unit vanguard, that G unit is put into the G zone face up and the heart cards go to the soul. *It's not possible to pay a different cost to Stride unless it is specified as "cost of Ultimate Stride", which refers to the ability rather than the action. *If a G unit Strides due to an effect that is not Ultimate Stride, it does not follow the same conditions or the same cost listed above. *Striding a G unit is not considered riding nor calling unit. Category:Keyword Category:Card mechanics Category:Skills Category:Kaiko Rimen Category:Advance Stride